The Golden Divas: The pilot 2
by Jerichoholicbjparty
Summary: The Pilot episode part 2.Ivory comes in here! she is the most fun character please comment!


The Pilot part 2

so you know the characters

again,i own nothing all characters belong to the wwe

"what? youre getting married!" Molly said.Then the door burst open and a woman in her 40's walked in."ma! what are you doing here? "Stacy asked."Im alright everyones fine nobody died!" Ivory yelled " the home burned down." Stacy's jaw dropped open."how did you get her"she asked still shocked.  
" I hitched" she said"Ma!" stacy yelled of disapproval." I took a cab!" Ivory yelled back."you look terrible Ivory." Molly said."I rode a cab i didnt push it you nitwit!" Ivory yeleed again."Oh Ivory what are you doing here?" Lita said still dressed in her date outfit."who are you?"she asked."Its me Lita!" she happily exclaimed."you look like a prostitute!" she walked to the kitchen."oh that woman"  
said Molly."She never thinks about what she says!" Lita said "well we cant help it shes italian"  
"i still dont understand." molly sadly said."whos the gay guy?" Ivory pointed to the kitchen."thats Simon our cook." "what you dont think i cant cook ?" she angrily asked."well,anyways ivory,how did you get out"  
asked Lita."its horrible! its a retirement home and they got bells going off like crazy!Half the peple there cant walk and the other half have walkers.Do you know what all that ringing does to a heart that only beats a few times a day? Its not pretty!" Ivory explained as she walked back to get a drink.

They all sat down."this is sooo sad." Molly said."we were all lonely and by miracle we found each other"  
"molly," stacy said"we both answered an ad on the supermarket to share a house with Lita.Its hardly a miracle"  
"to me it was a miracle.I mean were all happy.I mean is this some kind of test? I mean our boyfriends leave us our parents die and we are alone.You dont work that hard," Stacy sat next to her and grabbed her hand.  
..."you dont go through everything just to be left alone.We are alone Stacy we really are.Our families are gone and were alone.And there are too many years left and I dont know what to do." Molly said tearfully."get a poodle!" Ivory yelled. "ma!" Stacy yelled at her as she bite on a cracker.

next morning.  
" I know it she's gonna kick us out!" molly said."oh i think youre right.'' stacy sadly replied."Why cant she be like me? i mean i never dated a man since randy left me." Stacy said on the verge of tears."Well you know lita" molle said."she just cant be...without a man...you know?"Molly started to roll her hips seductively."what am i doing? im supposed to be subbing for a teacher who was shot by a student.goodbye Molly pray for brains!" stacy walked out of the house.

"Oh its you!" ivory said "im sorry honey did i wake you?"molly asked."No i thought it was robbers so i hid my jewels." she said crouching on her purse."Ivory you dont have any jewels!" molly said.  
"Oh thank god cause i cant find them." She said."Tea ivory?"Simon said."how about a shot of gin with a beer back? what the hell do I look like English? bring me a cup of coffee!"she yelled."Oh ivory why are you so grouchy?" molly asked."Im sorry Molly,but i havent had sex in 15 years and its starting to get on my nerves!" she pointed.

A week later at the wedding...

"oh god Stacy we can let Lita marry that man! I wont have anywhere to go!"Molly nervously shouted.  
"come on molly! the wedding is in 30 minutes and you will not tell her i will not let you"  
just then lita walks in wearing a gorgeous white wedding dress."oh girls im so happy and sad.  
kind of a happy sad." she tearfully said."speaking of sad..."molly said but was interrupted"shut up molly"  
Stacy said "but" then stacy picked up a bottle of perfume and threw it across the room."pick that up molly"  
then when she went throught the closet that it landed,Stacy pushed her ina nd locked it."i just cant believe it!  
im getting married!" Molly then got out. " im getting married what do you think about that?"she asked "I think its a mistake---" "to wear all that make up" Stacy cut in."I know its fast,but i dont know when i'll find another man like him,he just makes me feel so good,so happy!" she said getting both in a group hug.  
"awww did you hear that Molly? happy!" Molly faked a smile."Now i have to go to the bathroom again!  
you know when i get nervous i go to the bathroom all the times thats why i wanted to get married here at home." she said walking out." dont-" "be too long" Stacy cut molly again.Stacy covered Molly's mouth with her hand."Molly that is a happy woman in there.Now i want you to promise me that you will not saying anything.Do you promise?" she asked."do you promise!" she said shaking Molly's head."..Well what got me so sad..." Lita walked back as Sracy moved her hand from Molly's mouth to her neck kind of like a one hand sleeper hold."awwwww" Lita said as she grabbed both of them in a hug again.  
" I just never had two better friends.I just cant stand the thought of leaving you two"  
"Are you ready?"Stacy asked."STOOOOOOOOOP" molly finally yelled but Stacy grabs her and this time succesfully locked her in the closet with a thud."The minister's here!" Simon said wearing a pink tutu (hahaha) " oh i need perfume"Lita said.Stacy grabbed one of the hundreds Lita has and squirted it on her on their way out the door leaving Simon to open the closet that Molly was trapped in.

1 hour later

"Its been half an hour" Simon said. "hes probably stuck on traffic" Molly finally accepted."Ladies im on a tight schedule," Ric Flair the minister explained."This is Miami i've got funerals backed up"  
"give us a few minutes please!" Simon pleaded."Five more minutes then i've got to bury Mr. Pinkus"  
He said.Then there was a doorbell."you see?" Simon happily jumped.But a policeman came in.  
"is there a Lita Dumas here?" he asked."God hes been killed!" shouted."No ma'am," the police said "arrested." "what?" Lita asked confused."he gave me this to give to you.Hes a bigamist ma'am.Hes wanted in 4 staes he has six wives.You got yourself mixed up with a real hustler." he said dropping of the note,saying good day and left."well you wont be needing me today." Ric said giving Lita a pat on the shoulders." Lita do you want to read the note?" Stacy asked." do you want me to read it to you"  
Lita handed her the note.it says:

Dear Lita,  
I guess you by now.Im really sorry.The thing is I really liked you.This time was different.Youre a special lady.Maybe someday you'll write to me.  
Adam "Im stunned.Im just stunned.I feel like such an old fool.Not just a fool bot an OLD fool.My god i just want to die." she said crying."Youre not a fool Lita" molly held her by the arms."youre a beautiful,loving,trusting woman.Thers no fool in this room." "I guess im hoping the shock will be too much for my heart and i'll just drop dead right here.And the minister can bury me with Mr. Pinkus.  
I wont have to look at anyone in the eye ever again." she said."except maybe Mr. Pinkus" Molly said as Stacy pinched her arm.

4 days later.  
Ivory and Molly were sleeping on the lanai when Stacy walked in,took a mirror and put it under Ivory's nose to see if it fogs up.Molly was shocked."Just checking.you never know." Stacy says."how was Lita"  
molly asked."well for the past 3 days she didnt go to work.She just sat in her room crying.The museum's gonna fire her." Stacy explained."Well stacy believe me i know grief it takes a long time." Molly said.  
Then Lita walked in with a big smile on her face."You girls shouldnt sit out here in the sun"  
" Oh Lita we had been so worried!" Molly said "i know " she said back."Im sorry if i worried you guys"  
"Oh sweetheart how are you?" Stacy asked."Well at first I wanted to die and give up.The only time I felt worse was when My dad left us.But then i had mom with me and i pulled through.This time i thought well this is my last chance,my last hope for happiness.I just thought i'd never feel good again" She said loudly waking up Ivory."How long is this story,im 40 and i have to plan." Ivory said."ma!" Stacy yelled at her.  
Lita continued,"Then this morning i woke up and took a shower.shampooing my hair and i heard humming.  
I thought there was someone in there with me.No it was me! I was humming!and humming means im feeling good.And then i realised,i was feeling good because of you two.You made the difference.You're my family and you make me happy to be alive." She said.Her eyes gleaming and sparkling."Lets drive to Coconut Grove for lunch!"Molly said excitedly."Ok" Lita agreed."My treat! we have to celebrate!"she said.  
"What, that she came out of her room?" Ivory said."Oh ma, were celebrating cause were together"  
Stacy said.Molly added" and that no matter happens,even if we all get married,we'll stick together"  
"Ma you wanna join us?" Stacy asked."I gotta rest I got a date tonight." she said."Oh with whom"  
Stacy asked."The gay man (simon) and i are going to the dog track.""alright ma.Lets go everyone"  
and with that they all walked off to lunch looking at a more beatiful and brighter day and a start of a better relationship.

Yes i finally finishes part 2.  
next part, Molly wins free ticket to a talk show about women who "live together" (lesbians)  
but took it by mistake and invited Lita and Stacy to come to the show!

thanks guys!  
keep commenting! 


End file.
